


she sleeps alone

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a bad dream and your boyfriend tries to comfort you.</p><p>
  <b> [cake preference] </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. never let me go

In your dreams, Calum had chosen to leave you. 

He was standing in front of your door, about to walk away. You were a few meters away from him, standing behind him. There were tears streaking down your face; your hair was dishevelled and messy, as though you had just gotten out of bed. Calum was a holding a suitcase in one hand and a luggage in the other. His back was facing you—he didn’t dare look at you, didn’t dare glance at you, not when he could hear you crying, not when you had asked him the question that had been bothering you awhile ago. 

“Why?” you asked, your voice as soft as a whisper. 

He didn’t answer. 

You let out a small sob. “Is that something that I did?” 

You saw him shake his head, though he didn’t turn around to look at you. “No.” 

“Then why?” you asked once more. Your voice was filled with raw anguish and desperation; you didn’t know what had suddenly entered in his mind for him to leave you like this—sudden and in the middle of the night. “Why are you leaving?” 

That was when he turned around. His eyes were blank and empty; he didn’t look like the Calum you had known and loved and cherished. He looked cold, distant, as though he couldn’t care less about whatever was going to happen to you after this—after he walked away from your home, away from your life forever. 

“I don’t love you anymore,” he said. His voice held no emotion in it. It was like he was just stating a fact; it looked as though he had just woken up one day and realized that he was no longer feeling something toward you, and he was just taking an action. 

“Calum,” you called his name gently, slowly walking toward him. 

He didn’t move from his spot, didn’t move where he was. He continued to stare at you with those distant eyes of his. 

When you were standing in front of him, you reached a hand out to cup his cheek. He didn’t react; he didn’t flinch nor tried to remove your hand away. 

“I’m sorry,” you said. 

You didn’t know what you had done, but you felt like you needed to apologize. You knew you were the one who fucked everything up, knew you were the reason he was leaving. 

You retracted your hand and watched as he turned around. You watched as he began to walk away from the home the two of you shared; you watched as he began to walk away from your life forever. 

It was only when was far away enough that you couldn’t see his figure or his shadow any longer did you let your tears fall, did you let yourself cry and scream in anguish. It was only when it was clear that he wasn’t coming back to you did you let yourself drown in your sadness and loneliness. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered to yourself repeatedly. It sounded like a chant, and you didn’t even know what you were sorry for. The apology was coming out of your lips and you couldn’t stop yourself anymore than you could stop yourself from crying and drowning in your own darkness. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—“ 

_“( **Your Name)**! Hey, wake up!” _ A familiar voice had shook you out of your stupor. 

You slowly opened your eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the dim light in the room. Your eyes rested on Calum’s familiar features, and you had found yourself crying and sobbing in relief. 

“Hey,” he said. He slowly made you sat up, and you did, your back resting against the headboard, though not once did you ever stop crying. He was sitting beside you, his knees touching your own. 

You wiped your eyes with the back of your fingers, though it did you no good. The tears kept falling and flowing like a waterfall. 

Calum wrapped an arm around your form, holding you tight and burying your head in his chest. He began rubbing comforting circles on your back while humming a tune—you recognized it to be your favourite song—and you found yourself slowly calming down. 

He pulled you away to look at you briefly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. His hands still rubbed comforting circles on your back. 

You didn’t trust your voice well enough to speak yet, and so you nodded. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked softly. 

You nodded once more; images began flooding your mind once more, and you buried your head against his chest, intent on savouring the comfort and warmth he was providing you. 

“Can you tell me what it was? The nightmare, I mean?” 

You pulled away from his hold and nodded your head. You took a deep breath before beginning to speak, “I… I dreamed of you leaving me.” 

Your voice was hoarse and raw, and your throat was dry—possibly from all the crying you had just done—but it didn’t matter to you. You endowed him in your tales of nightmare and misery, telling him all that had happened in your dreams, from him trying to leave you, to you apologizing repeatedly, and him walking completely out of your life. You hadn’t realized that tears were slowly falling down your cheeks until Calum swiped a finger to wipe them. 

Once you were finished, you looked up at him to gauge his reaction. His face was serious, and his expression was unreadable. 

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I disturbed your sleep.” 

He shook his head. “No.” 

“No?” you asked, confused. 

“No,” he repeated. And then he proceeded to wrap you in his arms once more. He was holding you tightly against him, and you appreciated the gesture so much that you had begun crying once more. 

“I’m sorry,” you said again. You didn’t know why you were saying that a lot today; it felt like it was the only thing that was coming out of your lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. He rested his head on the crook of your neck; you could smell his hair—something familiar and something you had learned to love—from his proximity to you. “I promise you I’ll never leave you for that reason.” 

“I’m sorry; it’s a shitty dream,” you said. 

You felt him shake his head. “I love you. “ 

“I love you, too.” 

He laid you down on the bed, slowly and gently, making sure you were not hurt. He lay next to you on the bed, making himself a bit comfortable before his arms automatically wrapped around you. You buried your head in his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him invading your nose. 

He hummed a song—your favourite song—as his fingers decided toying with your hair. 

His actions was lulling you to sleep; you closed your eyes and let the comfort he was bringing you wash away the darkness that your nightmare had brought you into. You let his presence drift you toward oblivion. 

And you slept peacefully this time. And with Calum’s presence guarding you, no nightmares came to bother you again that night. 

\- 


	2. breathe me

You couldn’t breathe. 

There was a web of darkness cocooning you, wrapping you around its tentacles and suffocating you. 

Your lungs were being twisted around each other, and no matter how hard you tried to breathe, you couldn’t get air through your lungs. You tried opening your eyes, but all you could see was eternal, never-ending darkness. All you could see were swirls of black smoke erupting and suffocating you. It was hard to breathe, hard to find comfort in anything. 

You were suffocating and there was nothing you could hold on to. 

You felt your breathing go ragged, and you opened your mouth to scream, to ask for help, to ask someone to take you out from this eternal darkness, but all that came out of your mouth was a soft whimper. It seemed as though the darkness had restricted your voice. 

And so you thrashed and thrashed, hoping to get yourself out of the darkness that was suffocating you. 

“Hey! Babe, babe, wake up!” A familiar voice had you slowly opening your eyes. You looked around your surroundings, and when you recognized the familiarity of the room you were in—the dim yellow light that came from the little lamp on the bedside table, as well as posters of your favourite band from when you were a teenager tacked up on the walls—you let a sigh of relief escape your lips. 

Luke made you sat up, and you did. He sat beside you, his arms holding your body flush against him. He was holding you close to him, your face resting on the crook of his neck. You could smell his wonderful scent, and the familiarity of him had comforted you in ways you couldn’t explain. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” he asked, his voice soft against your ear. 

You nodded, though upon realizing that he couldn’t see your actions, you said, “Yes.” 

He didn’t ask you about it, and you were grateful for it; you didn’t think you’d be able to explain the suffocation you’d felt in your nightmare. 

He laid you down on the bed gently, resting your head on a pillow. He lay down beside you, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against him. His fingers played with your hair. 

You let your eyes close, let yourself feel the comfort he was giving you. 

The last thing you felt was him giving you a kiss in the forehead as you slowly drifted away into the land of oblivion. 

And this time you fell asleep, with no darkness suffocating you. 

\- 


End file.
